Reani
|Type = Guest Player Character |Actor = Mica Burton |Name = ReanminereMica's Tweet |AKA = Reani Ivae'ess, The Lightbringer |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Scourge Aasimar Dani Carr mentions on Critical Recap that Reani is a scourge aasimar. |Class = Druid (Circle of the Moon) |Age = 33 | Alignment = Lawful Good |Languages = Common, Druidic, Celestial |Place = Nicodranas (hometown) Uthodurn (current home) |Connections = Fen (ex-fiancee) Umagorn Smeltborne (friend) Samliel (angel guide) |Status = Alive |Level = 9 |HP = 48 |Str = 10 |Int = 14 |AC = 15 |Dex = 16 |Wis = 18 |DC = 16 |Con = 12 |Cha = 15 |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 3 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = false |C10App = false |C11App = false |C12App = false |C13App = false |C14App = false |C15App = true |ImageSize = |AppID = Reani |FanArt = }}Reanminere, known as , is an aasimar druid. She is played by Mica Burton. Description Appearance Reani has warm brown skin, sprinkled with golden freckles across most of her body. Her hair is white-blond and long enough to reach her waist, bound up into a high ponytail. Her eyes are bright and gold, and she is crowned with a glowing halo which hovers above her head. She wears a white dress and cloak with gold trim. Reani also has a scimitar and a wand tucked into her belt. She is 5'1". Personality Reani is overtly kind, jovial and optimistic. She's very quick to trust and attempt to make friends, even inviting strangers into her home, sharing her secrets with them, and going out of her way to help them to great personal risk. Reani is willing to do whatever her angelic guide Samliel tells her to, without complaint or questioning. She has an extremely black-or-white moralistic view of evil, believing anything or anyone evil needs to be destroyed - this extends to evil acts, such as those who are selfish or harm others. She can also be surprisingly violent at times, nonchalantly stating she'd have to kill one of the Mighty Nein if they did something she considered evil. Biography Background Reani says she was left in Nicodranas as a child by her mother, and was (presumably) raised by an alchemist called Landon who became something of a father-figure. At some point when she was a child, her angelic guide Samliel began speaking to her in her dreams. Once when Landon tasked her with finding herbs Reani ran into some fey who she says gave her powers, enabling her to do "cool druid stuff". Growing up in Nicodranas, Reani once snuck into the Lavish Chateau behind her caretaker Landon to watch the Ruby of the Sea perform. Since she was five years old at the time, Jester Lavorre hadn't been born yet. Now an adult, Reani wandered around trying to help people and stop evildoers whenever she could. This was until Samliel told her to go to Uthodurn, which she did, but he largely remained silent afterwards. Reani began putting down evil by fighting the criminal underbelly of the city in her various animal forms, which accidentally grew over time into a vigilante persona locals called Ivae'ess, or the Lightbringer, while the real Reani remained anonymous and scratched out a living in Uthodurn. A year into her stay, Reani befriended the blacksmith Umagorn Smeltborne and occasionally left him gifts. In the next five years in Uthodurn, Reani arranged to live in a small home on the Liber Disk thanks to trading done with Master Ava Endlewood of the Plexus Post. The one-story home is of elven architecture, packed with knick-knacks and plants that she's kept alive through her druidic magic, as well as a dog bed she sleeps in occasionally when in wolf form. There is also, hidden among her knick-knacks, is a small Traveler statue left there by Jester. After an attempt to save a trapper outside the city went awry, Reani's life was saved by a Glassblade called Fen. This started a romance between the two. At some point further into their relationship though, a failed excursion into the Savalirwood on behalf of the Vellum Steeple Archive left Reani and one other as the only survivors. Reani's relationship with Fen deteriorated faster the more dangerous missions she went on and finally culminated in the two separating, as long as Reani put her duty to Samliel above her own safety. Upon leaving the Anvil of Smeltborne blacksmithy, the Mighty Nein were approached by a hooded Reani, who quickly offered her assistance in the group's search for a white dragon. Sharing a common goal after her angelic guide Samliel had told her to find one, and having so much in common already (growing up in Nicodranas, a love of pastries, nature, whiskey, and a strange connection to a powerful entity through dreams), the Nein and Reani became fast friends and agreed to work together. Reani even invited them to her home for tea not long after meeting them, before continuing on in guiding the party around Uthodurn, taking them to Ava Endlewood at the Plexus Post and later the Vellum Steeple Archive. At the Plexus Post, the group learned more of Reani's rather black-and-white view of morality and attempted to challenge her on it, suggesting bad deeds can be done with good intentions, but with little success. Reani instead said she needed to "talk to Samliel" about it since he hadn't prepared her for such questions. Reani let the Nein in on her "secret" identity as Ivae'ess, or the Lightbringer, and used it several times to help the Nein get access to things they normally wouldn't around Uthodurn. When Beau attempted to make amends for the ruckus caused in the archives, as well as purchase knowledge of their Teleportation Circle for Caleb to use, Reani tried to intimidate the Scribewarden into agreeing, but failed. When that didn't work, Reani managed to bargain for a cheaper price by suggesting 'The Lightbringer' accompany another expedition into the Savalierwood, which succeeded and got Caleb access to the archive's circle. Reani accompanied the Nein via teleport to Rosohna and got a guided tour of the Xhorhaus. While there Reani helped Caduceus' roof garden by encouraging the plants to grow faster with druidic magic. Essek Thelyss then teleported the group to Mythburrow. ' ' Essek Thelyss teleported himself back to Rosohna, leaving the Mighty Nein and Reani on the mountain of Mythburrow next to a cave. In eagle form, Jester and Reani scoped out the mountain itself before narrowing down the current cave as their best chance of finding the dragon. After helping the Nein dispatch some Yeti living within the cave, Reani proved instrumental in the plan to bait out Gelidon by summoning a Giant Ice Spider Queen to act as an offering to the ancient dragon. When said plan went a little sideways and Gelidon made off with the newly-created iceflex, Reani took on the form of a Giant Owl to quietly bring Jester, Nott and Beau into Gelidon's lair, and then soared back down to the cavern floor with Beau to act as a distraction. In the ensuing escape Reani was nearly killed by Gelidon's ice breath, but managed to escape with the rest of the Nein back to Uthodurn via Caleb's teleportation spell. ' ' Having just survived the encounter with Gelidon, Reani suggested the Nein go to the Tumble Tankards tavern to celebrate. She seemed to be coming around slightly to ideas of moral grey areas thanks to her time with the Mighty Nein. Along with Jester and Caleb, Reani later helped the Nein scope out the Tumblecarve's estate for a potential, morally good break-in by going into bat form and questioning some local bats (and successfully corralled Jester and Caleb back on track with promises of bread). Further in, Reani struggled to keep her composure as the heist became increasingly violent and 'evil' with Nott immediately murdering a guard, but reined it in for the good of the job and helped pull off a successful heist. Caduceus gave Reani the mysterious documents they'd found in the estate as thanks for her help, hoping to give her/Iva'ess a 'supervillain' to fight. Reani recognized the initials I.J as one of the Jagentoth family, a criminal family run out of Shadycreek. She claimed to have had run-ins with them before, leading to them wanting her dead. During a temporary self-induced sugar coma thanks to Uthodurn pastries, Reani fell asleep and was visited by Samliel in her dreams. He expressed his pride in her succeeding, finding friends and correctly identify the lesson behind the encounter with Gelidon as knowing when to run from a fight. When Samliel tried to reassure her to make her own judgments in life instead of waiting for his opinion on things, Reani seemed confused and immediately assumed Samliel was leaving her but Samliel assured her that he wasn't leaving her and that calmed her down. In the end, Reani agreed to put herself first too and told Samliel she hoped to see him again. Reani journeyed with the Nein, Umagorn, and Deilen to Cinderrest Sanctum, where the group busied themselves while Dwueth'var was being reforged. Still slightly drunk, Reani ended up spending the night with Beauregard after some awkward flirting. Before she and the Mighty Nein departed, they promised her that they would return and visit. Relationships 'Fen' Although Fen and Reani have ended their relationship, Reani still has feelings for Fen. Beauregard Though Beau seemed hesitant at her endearing and perky attitude at first, she like the rest of the Nein, grew to like and accept Reani. Back at the Cinderrest Sanctum after their win against Gelidon and the Tumblecarves, a slightly drunk and nervous Reani attempted to give Beauregard a rose. Instead of taking it, Beau pulled Reani in for a kiss, and the two walked away to spend some unspecified time alone. After this Beau promised to come back and visit Reani, Reani seemed excited at the prospect of her returning. Character Information Abilities Feats * Lucky Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Subrace: Scourge ** Radiant Consumption Druid Abilities * Druidic * Druid Circle: Circle of the Moon ** Circle Forms ** Combat Wild Shape ** Primal Strike (Circle of the Moon) (Beast attacks count as magical) * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting * Wild Shape Druid Spells Reani knows three druid cantrips and has access to 1st- through 5th-level druid spells. As a 9th level druid, Reani can prepare up to 13 of these spells each day. Cantrips * Druidcraft * Produce Flame 1st-level * Speak With Animals 2nd-level * Flame Blade (mentioned) * Pass Without Trace 4th-level * Blight * Conjure Woodland Beings Notable Items *Scimitar *Wand Quotations * Reani: The rule is that evil dies. Trivia *Like her player, Mica Burton, Reani is bisexual. References Art: Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Allies